Adipose tissue function is central to overall metabolism. In addition to its energy storage role, adipose tissue secretes bioactive factors (i.e. adipokines) that contribute to regulating food intake, energy expenditure and normal functioning of key organs such as the vasculature, muscle and liver. Excessive expansion of adipose tissue, as occurs in obesity, is associated with cardiovascular abnormalities and systemic inflammation which ultimately may promote development of cardiovascular disease, diabetes and cancer. Adipose tissue expansion involves processes that include adipocyte hypertrophy, adipogenesis (pre-adipocyte differentiation), angiogenesis (new blood vessel formation) and extracellular matrix remodeling. There is growing interest in targeting these processes as a potentially efficient way to limit adipose tissue mass and obesity. In addition, understanding the molecular mechanisms that mediate lipid storage and the nutritional effects on adipose tissue metabolism are important in the pathophysiology of obesity. The Adipocyte Biology and Molecular Nutrition (ABMN) Core was established in 2006 and has since played a central role in facilitating molecular research related to nutrition and obesity by NORC investigators. The core provides NORC researchers, especially young investigators, access to specific equipment and expertise that are difficult to assemble by individual investigators and that can present a barrier to those new to this field. The state-of-the-art research infrastructure and training available through the ABMN Core facilitate and enhance nutrition/obesity related research and maximize resource use for NORC investigators, particularly young investigators who are establishing independent research programs. The core helps clinical investigators who are interested in the mechanisms underlying the pathophysiology associated with obesity in conducting molecular studies of biopsy samples obtained from metabolically phenotyped subjects. The ABMN core also creates opportunities for interactions and collaborations that often lead to initiation of new multidiscipiinary projects and help recruit basic and clinical investigators to nutrition/obesity related research (see publication record).